


Whither Thou Goest

by EstherA2J



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: Entreat me not to leave thee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien_

“Jace?” Alec pushed himself up, but Magnus was suddenly there, pressing him back into the pillows.

“Alexander.” Magnus’ hands were gentle yet firm. “You nearly died.”

“We’ll get Jace out.” Izzy came around to the other side of the bed. “For now, Magnus is right: you need to rest.”

Alec watched Aldertree and his followers march Jace away, his heart clenching. For just a few moments, he had felt whole again, his soul once more complete. And now, he was once again forcibly separated from his parabatai. “Entreat me not to leave thee…” His voice was hoarse, only a whisper.


End file.
